Irrealidad
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: No existe la libertad, sino la búsqueda de la libertad, y esa búsqueda es la que nos hace libres. Y quizá, cuando encuentre lo que tanto ansío ver, no sepa como manejarlo.  PRIMERA PARTE.


**DISCLAIMER: NADA DE FINAL FANTASY VII ME PERTENECE.**

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva historia! Sólo deciros que, quizá se parezca un poco a la historia del FF7, pero a medida que vaya avanzando la cambiaré. Bueno, espero que os guste! ^_^ Besos! (K) (L)**

**PARTE I : _Cloud _  
><strong>

**I.**

_**Que viene el lobo…**_

**H**acía bastante frío aquella noche. Pero no me importaba. Realmente, hacía mucho tiempo que no me importaba nada. Sólo quería encontrarle a él, y acabar con su vida. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Aunque terminaría resultando algo imposible si seguía ocultándose de mi. Y también sería imposible si seguía matando a más gente sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

No me importaba caer muerto si conseguía que él muriera primero. Así me iría tranquilo al otro barrio.

Pero, mi gran duda siempre ha sido el cómo. ¿Cómo vencer a la oscuridad, si, al igual que la luz, es eterna? Aunque no creo que la luz sea eterna. La oscuridad, sí, pero, la luz, no. ¿Porqué? Por que, ¿cuántos buenos héroes han caído derrotados? ¿Cuántos engendros han caído de viejos? Ahí está la cuestión.

Seguí caminando por la calle en penumbra, mientras lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de mis pasos a través del estrecho callejón. Aunque, si agudizabas el oído, podías escuchar a lo lejos las risas, las voces de los adultos disfrutando de una supuesta "noche mágica".

Quería beber. Nunca había sentido el deseo de hacerlo, pero aquella noche, precisamente aquella noche, quería hacerlo. Quería probar por primera vez el sabor del alcohol y la agria resaca al día siguiente.

Así que, con esos pensamientos turbios, me dirigí a un bar. Miré el nombre antes de entrar. "_El Séptimo Cielo"_. No sabía por qué, pero el nombre invitaba a entrar.

Empujé la puerta y me recibió una humareda - producto de la enorme cantidad de cigarros que estaban encendidos a la vez -. Caminé hacia la barra, donde una joven - probablemente de mi edad, unos veinte y pocos años - de cabellos negros y ojos rubíes secaba un vaso con cierta acritud en su rostro, porque no admitirlo, bello.

Me senté y esperé a que me prestara algo de atención. Parecía bastante concentrada en su tarea, y no quise ser producto de su molestia.

Repentinamente, levantó la vista y fijó sus grandes ojos en mi. Esbozó una sonrisa dulce, atrayente.

-Buenas noches - dijo, con alegría. Parecía estar contenta de tener un cliente más entre tantos. No le devolví la sonrisa. Si algo tenía yo, era seriedad. - ¿Qué desea? - dijo, sin borrar la sonrisa. Parecía que mi cara no le había quitado ni un ápice de su alegría.

-¿Qué me pondrías…-planteé, pensativo, mientras la miraba fijamente -… si quiero emborracharme hasta perder la noción del tiempo? - finalicé la pregunta y rápidamente presté atención a los gestos de su cara, pero simplemente, rió con suavidad.

-Vaya… ¿problemas en casa? - inquirió con simpatía. Preparó un vaso y sacó una botella de licor fuerte, colocándola al lado del vasito. Luego cruzó los brazos y me miró fijamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No tengo casa. - respondí secamente.

-¿Problemas en casa de tu novia? - añadió, juguetona.

-Ni casa, ni novia. - respondí.

-¿Entonces? - esta vez, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos conversando, su leve sonrisa desapareció por completo hasta adoptar una actitud madura. Lo agradecí interiormente.

-No sé… quizá no te interese. - dije, mientras cogía la botella y el vaso, al ver que ella no estaba por la labor de servirlo, sino, más bien, de interesarse por mi vida privada.

De repente, sentí su mirada clavarse en mi. Paseaba de arriba debajo de mi cuerpo, desde el cabello rubio alborotado, pasando por los ojos azules, recorriendo la tez morena, algunas pequeñas cicatrices del brazo, el uniforme de un soldado, hasta llegar a las enormes botas, bajo las cuales descansaba una ancha y larga espada.

-Oh… -dijo, comprendiendo. - Eres…¿un soldado? - susurró, como si decirlo fuera un delito.

Asentí con la cabeza. Atisbé un brillo extraño en su mirada. Se giró y desapareció escaleras arriba.

"_Qué extraña…"_ pensé, sin comprender el por qué de ese cambio de actitud tan repentino.

Tomé un sorbo del licor. Estaba bastante fuerte, pero pude aguantarlo un poco. Una lagrimilla asomó en mi ojo a causa del ardor de mi garganta, pero me la tragué rápidamente.

Nunca me ha gustado llorar. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que no me gustaba hacer, pero, que, sin quererlo, me pasaban. Y siempre por el mismo motivo, por no haber conseguido lo que yo quería. Lo que yo ansiaba.

Y es que siempre, todas las cosas que yo deseaba, desaparecían. Sin saber por qué, se marchaban de mi lado sin dar ni una sola explicación, y , finalmente, no lograba encontrarlas. Quizá era que yo no tenía la suerte suficiente. Quizá yo no había nacido para ser feliz.

Tomé otro sorbo. Y, a medida que iba tomando más, me acostumbraba al sabor, hasta que, al final, me resultaba exquisito.

Era cierto que era como una droga. Igual que las batallas. Para mi, empuñar mi espada era una droga especial. Me sentía más fuerte que nunca cuando la usaba, sentía que podía vencer a quien se interpusiera en mi camino…

…Menos a él.

Di un puñetazo sobre la mesa al recordar sus ojos de un verde frío. Ojos de asesino. Faltos de piedad. Recordé su sonrisa socarrona, siempre mofándose de mi. De que yo era más débil que el.

"_Eso lo veremos, Sephiroth"_. Era lo que pensaba, lo que pienso y seguiré pensando hasta el día en que lo vea muerto.

Pero, ¿cómo encontrarle? Él había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, y todo el mundo desconocía - o _quería_ desconocer - su paradero. Nadie tenía respuestas, nadie sabía nada, todos callaban, como si, al mencionar tan siquiera su nombre, sintieran una amenaza caer sobre ellos mismos y sobre su gente.

Había que temerle. Lo admito. Pero no hasta el extremo de callar. Pues, hables o no de él, podría aparecer en cualquier momento, y si eres un estorbo, puede matarte como la persona que pestañea. Fácil. Rápido. Con dolor.

Eso era algo que yo había aprendido en todos los años que estuve de su lado. Trabajando con él. Pero yo nunca pude matar a nadie. Él me mandaba lejos, a lugares recónditos, para que matase a alguien que lo traicionó. Pero al hablar con esas personas, siempre terminaba advirtiéndoles que se escondieran. Que huyeran. Pero al final, Sephiroth siempre se enteraba. Siempre los encontraba. Siempre los mataba…

Me sobresalté al ver que la joven camarera había vuelto a colocarse tras la barra. Ahora me miraba fijamente, con seriedad. Tuve el presentimiento de que tenía la intención de pedirme algo.

-¿Ocurre algo? - inquirí, con cierta turbación.

-Has dicho… que… eras soldado, ¿no? - preguntó, mirándome, inquieta.

-Sí.

-Bien… pues… hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. - dio una ligera cabezada a las escaleras por las que , anteriormente, ella había subido.

-¿Quién? - le espeté, repentinamente nervioso.

-No puedo decírtelo…-le lancé una mirada cínica - … por lo menos aquí abajo no. Vayamos arriba, te lo explicaré por el camino…

Asentí con la cabeza, pero, de repente, me quedé helado. ¿Y si Sephiroth estaba allí? ¿Y si ese podía ser el final de todo? Acabaría con el sin pensarlo.

Subí las escaleras y la chica tomó algo de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-En primer lugar… eh… creo que no te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Tifa. - alzó la mano para que se la estrechara, pero no lo hice.

-Cloud. -dije, a secas. Estaba demasiado inquieto como para entrar en más detalles de cortesía.

-Bien… Cloud… mi jefe… necesitamos ayuda. Yo también se luchar… y mi jefe también… pero necesitamos a alguien más. Y ese alguien… bueno, ya te lo explicará él… - se interrumpió cuando llegamos a una puerta de madera, finamente labrada. Llamó a la puerta y , después de que una voz grave instara a continuar con un leve "_adelante_", Tifa tomó aire de nuevo y dijo : - Estaré fuera si me necesitas…

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Puse una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y centré la mirada sobre mi mano enguantada. ¿Qué había querido decir con todo eso del "jefe"? No comprendía absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí arriba, a punto de entrar en una habitación a hablar con alguien que no conocía de nada sobre un tema que no conocía de nada.

-¿Cloud? - susurró Tifa, extrañada.

-Si, ya… - abrí la puerta y entré. Dentro, estudiando unos papeles estaba un hombre corpulento, muy moreno, de pelo corto y ojos negros. La luz tenue del cuarto hacía que pareciera una estancia aun más sombría.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor. -instó el hombre, con aquella voz grave y un tanto gutural.

Cerré la puerta, sin perderle de vista. Seguí escrutándole con la mirada de arriba abajo. Se produjo un incómodo silencio. De repente, levantó la vista y me indicó que me sentara en la silla vacía, frente a el.

-Por favor - dijo, mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado.

Avancé lentamente, sin dejar de estar alerta. Tomé asiento frente a el. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Tenía una mirada un tanto agresiva, pero aun así, se la sostuve.

-Me ha dicho Tifa que eres guerrero… -comenzó.

-Si.

-Yo a ti te conozco…

-Pues yo a ti no. - repliqué. Realmente, me estaba sintiendo muy incómodo.

-No sé… tu cara me resulta familiar… - de repente soltó una carcajada - Era broma, muchacho. Pues claro que no te he visto nunca - dijo, mientras apilaba el resto de papeles que tenía en la mesa - No se suelen ver altaneros por estas zonas.

Sentí un terrible deseo de dar leña.

-Pero, en fin - dijo, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa y escrutándome silenciosamente. - Y dime… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Cloud Strife. - respondí, secamente.

-Ah… yo me llamo Barret. Barret Wallace. Pero puedes decirme Barret.

Lo miré fijamente. ¿Acaso esperaba que , exceptuando aquella noche, fuera a tener más trato con el?

-Pues a mi me dices Cloud, y punto.

Volvió a carcajearse. ¿Qué demonios…?

-Tranquilo, muchacho, tranquilo. Jeje, ese es el espíritu. Bueno, Cloud… ¿tienes mucho trabajo últimamente?

-No.

-Oh, ¡genial! - dijo. El alivio repentino se sintió en sus ojos de carbón. Dio una ligera palmada. -Bien, pues, tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿Qué te parece?

-Habla. Luego, ya veré si te respondo. - dije. No sabía porque, pero cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Verás… no se si Tifa te habrá comentado algo pero… verás, necesito un buen guerrero. ¿Eres un buen guerrero, Cloud?

Aquella pregunta me cogió de improviso. ¿Lo era, realmente? O, ¿solo me limitaba a dar buenos golpes en momentos oportunos? Quizá yo nunca había sido nada más que un simple soldado. Quizá yo no había nacido para ser alguien importante. ¿Sería por eso por lo que nunca había logrado terminar con la vida de Sephiroth, después de tantas oportunidades?

-No lo sé… -respondí, definitivamente. Evité su mirada. Una mirada de decepción, como siempre, seguro era la que estaba surcando el rostro de Barret en aquellos momentos.

Pero, ¿qué podía esperar?

Yo era así… no había mas…

-Perfecto… -musitó. - Cloud, ¿qué me dices de venirte con nosotros?

-¿Qué? - musité, mientras mi mente vagaba por los más dolorosos recuerdos de mi vida.

-Venir con nosotros. Viajar por todo el mundo. No sé si lo sabrás, pero, hay un ser despiadado que está destruyendo el mundo. Nuestro objetivo es encontrarle.

Lo típico.

-Si lo encontramos… salvaremos muchas vidas…

Más de lo mismo.

-Su nombre es… Sephiroth.

¿¡Sephiroth!

CONTINUARÁ.

**Bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado! Besos! (L)**


End file.
